Journal d'un dresseur d'Unys
by Litanas
Summary: À ceux qui liront ce texte. Ce journal intime retrace mon lointain quotidien de dresseur. De mes débuts dans le petit village de Renouet à mon arrivée à la Ligue Pokémon, en passant par mes déboires avec la Team plasma, tout vous y sera documenté. Avec ce journal, je vous fait don de mes émotions, de mes doutes, d'une part de ma vie. - William Koll, ranger, ancien maître de ligue.
1. Chapter 1

**Entrée 1 :**

Bon. Je m'étais promis d'attendre d'être parti pour commencer à écrire ici, mais tant pis. Quitte à rester éveillé toute la nuit et le regretter demain, autant m'occuper un peu !

On va commencer par l'inévitable : Je m'appelle William Koll, mais les autres se contentent en général d'un simple « Will ». J'ai 16 ans, et je vais bientôt quitter mon petit village natal de Renouet pour devenir le meilleur dresseur ! Bon, on va dire que c'est plus l'idée de quitter mon trou qui m'intéresse, mais je vais faire avec les excuses que j'ai.

Maintenant que les présentations obligatoires sont faites, on va passer au résumé de ma journée : la prof m'a rendu visite cet après-midi, avec Tcheren et Bianca à ses côtés. Apparemment, elle voulait nous livrer un colis à tous les trois, et s'était dit que c'était mieux de rassembler tout le monde à ma maison. Elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps elle-même par contre. Son « J'ai des études très importantes à terminer » ressemblait plus à une excuse qu'à une vraie obligation, si vous voulez mon avis. Et si c'était pas le cas… si elle était mieux organisée, peut-être qu'elle aurait pas l'air tout le temps aussi débordée. Bref.

À la surprise générale, le colis contenait trois pokéballs, chacune renfermant une espèce de pokémon différente. Vipélière, Gruikui et Moustillon selon la lettre jointe au colis. Connaissant la prof et ses sujets d'études, on pouvait s'attendre à des dons de livres ou d'autres objets en rapport avec des pokémons, mais certainement pas à recevoir de vrais êtres vivants ! Après une lecture plus sérieuse de la lettre, on a vite compris que Keteleeria comptait sur chacun d'entre nous pour adopter et prendre soin de l'une de ces petites bêtes. Choix étonnant vu que parmi nous, Tcheren était le seul à avoir eu un début d'expérience avec de vrais pokémons.

En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, la mine émerveillée qu'il affichait en regardant les trois pokéballs me faisait penser à un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. De son côté, Bianca a, d'abord timidement, puis dans un éclat de voix frustré, proposé que je sois le premier à faire mon choix. « On est dans sa maison, donc c'est lui qui passe en premier ! » qu'elle s'était exclamée. Et comme s'il s'était d'un seul coup souvenu qu'on était là, Tcheren a très vite repris son air sérieux et s'est contenté de répondre par un simple « cela va de soit ». Le connaissant, il devait déjà avoir fait son propre choix. Et bien entendu, il allait comme d'habitude essayer de profiter de nos hésitations pour influencer nos décisions.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'était que je propose à la place de tirer nos choix à la courte paille. Le perdant choisirait le pokémon le plus à droite de la boite, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait son nouvel animal de compagnie. Là où Bianca a joyeusement accepté l'idée, la tête qu'a fait Tcheren en a dit long sur ses propres plans. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à cacher mon sourire en le voyant aussi déçu. C'est tellement satisfaisant de foutre en l'air les plans des autres !

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est comme ça que j'ai hérité d'un moustillon, Bianca d'un gruikui, et Tcheren d'un vipélière.

L'après-midi est ensuite passée tranquillement. Chacun était basiquement trop occupé à faire connaissances avec son nouveau compagnon pour voir le temps filer. Enfin, jusqu'au crépuscule, où Bianca a eu une de ses nouvelles « brillantes » idées : faire combattre nos pokémons entre eux. « ils sont tout rikiki et tout faiblards, ça peut pas poser de problèmes ! » J'suis presque sûr qu'elle aurait pas eu le même discours si on s'était retrouvés dans sa chambre à elle, tiens. Et bien sûr, Tcheren a vu que j'étais pas très chaud à cette idée, et s'est empressé de se venger en encourageant Bianca. À deux avis contre un, j'avais plus vraiment d'autre choix que de participer moi aussi. J'imagine qu'avec ça, on est quittes. Sale feunard va.

Heureusement, les deux autres étaient plus motivés que moi donc j'ai eu un petit répit pendant qu'ils s'occupaient d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Au final, ces combats nous ont permis de faire un petit classement. En gros, ça donnait ça :

1 – Moi-même : Puisque j'ai pu observer leur premier combat, j'ai pu me faire une idée de qui utilisait quelle stratégie. Ça m'aura par contre pas empêché de mettre le bordel dans ma chambre une fois mon combat contre Bianca arrivé.

2 – Tcheren : S'il avait pas voulu satisfaire son ego en voulant passer en premier, il m'aurait très probablement battu haut la main. J'imagine que ça finit par payer de passer autant de temps à bouquiner.

3 – Bianca : Pour résumer ses problèmes, on va dire : manque de confiance en soi et maladresse. C'est assez dommage qu'elle ait perdu tout ses matchs, mais chacun ses propres défauts j'imagine.

La petite compétition terminée, le groupe s'est tranquillement séparé : Bianca devait respecter son couvre feu, mais Tcheren est resté pour m'aider dans mon ménage. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, les combats n'ont presque rien cassé d'important : juste un pot de fleur renversé et fissuré, un pouffe crevé et des rideaux un peu déchirés. Pour tout ce qui est du rangement et du nettoyage, le plus gros du travail a pu être bouclé avant que « monsieur le surdoué » ne doive lui aussi rentrer. Après ça, j'ai dû passer un petit moment à calmer mon moustillon. À le voir, ses premiers combats avaient dû bien le stresser. Pauvre bête.

Et nous voila au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Moustillon a fini par s'endormir, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il est. Par contre, selon les deux clowns qui me servent d'amis, on a rendez-vous tôt avec la prof demain. Apparemment, elle souhaite nous confier une mission importante en lien avec ses plus récents travaux. Je vais tellement ressembler à un pokémon spectre en y arrivant…

Mais bref.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je me suis enfin décidé : une fois que je lui aurai rendu ce service, je vais faire mes préparatifs pour quitter le village. J'ai 16 ans, j'ai un pokémon à mes côtés et je remplis tous les critères pour obtenir ma carte de dresseur. Je sais pas si c'était voulu par Keteleeria, mais en me confiant ce moustillon, elle vient de briser la dernière chaîne qui m'empêchait de quitter cette foutue maison vide.

J'ai hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrée 2**

J'ai fait un rêve ultra bizarre hier soir. Du genre réaliste, mais comme j'en avais jamais fait avant.

J'étais dans une salle gigantesque, si grande qu'on aurait dit un palace. Des piliers formant deux lignes parallèles séparaient le milieu de la pièce du reste en une longue et large bande, créant une allée partant de deux grandes portes d'un côté, jusqu'à une sorte de trône sur-élevé de l'autre. Tout était fait de pierres d'un blanc pur, au point que la lumière reflétée des torches me donnait l'impression que les murs brillaient. L'endroit était aussi décoré de dorures et de peintures représentant divers pokémons, que j'ai par contre échoué à reconnaître. Autour de moi, une foule de gens étranges marmonnaient et murmuraient, comme s'ils attendaient impatiemment quelque chose. ils avaient l'air normaux en eux-même hein, c'est plus l'uniforme qu'ils portaient que j'ai trouvé… original ? On aurait dit des sortes de fausses armures faites de tissus, mais en plus... ridicules on va dire, du genre qu'on pourrait trouver dans des défilés de modes de nos jours. Enfin ça, c'était pour la foule. J'ai aussi remarqué que des sœurs jumelles étaient postées de part et d'autres du trône, comme pour le garder. De leur côté, il s'agissait juste d'habits simples et rouges, de ceux qu'on peut utiliser en extérieur sans trop attirer les regards. Mais bref.

Les grandes portes se sont ouvertes, et 8 autres personnes sont entrées. Un loin devant le reste du groupe, et 6 autres entourant un unique adolescent, probablement de mon âge. Croyez le ou pas, mais le style du type en tête était encore plus loufoque que le reste de la foule. Imaginez une robe bicolore (blanc d'un côté et mauve de l'autre), avec des motifs d'yeux dessus, et surmonté d'un col doré faisant plus penser à une tour de château qu'à un vrai col de vêtement. Il transportait entre ses mains une couronne posée sur un coussin luxueux, et avançait d'un air solennel vers le trône avant de s'immobiliser aux marches qui y menaient. Ceux qui « protégeaient » l'adolescent, eux, suivaient en silence. Leurs costumes étaient par contre bien moins abusés : plus dans une idée religieuse, on va dire que leurs robes étaient suffisamment ternes et humbles pour passer pour des habits de prêtres. L'ado était lui aussi vêtu d'une robe cérémonielle, mais blanche.

Pendant toute la durée de la procession, l'homme en tête récitait ce que je peux seulement me souvenir comme des sortes de prières, que le reste de la foule répétait ou complétait à l'unisson. Puis, arrivé à la hauteur du trône avec le reste du groupe, le leader s'est retourné et a prononcé un discours à propos de « la naissance d'un mouvement important, un de ceux nécessaires à la création d'un monde nouveau et meilleur pour tous ». Ça fait, les sortes de prêtres qui accompagnaient l'adolescent se sont prosternés devant lui, imités par le reste des observateurs. Le rêve s'est alors terminé à l'instant où le type en blanc finissait couronné, saluant les gens présents dans la salle d'un air sérieux mais fier.

Bon, après vérification, je pense que c'est dû au plat instantané que j'ai mangé hier soir. La date limite est dépassée depuis quelques jours, et maintenant que j'y pense, la sauce avait effectivement un goût bizarre. Ça explique aussi le mal de ventre et de tête avec lequel je me suis réveillé, tiens. Ou alors c'est la fatigue et le stress qui m'a fait délirer, au choix.

En tout cas, je vais profiter d'être déjà levé pour me préparer. Le rendez-vous avec la prof est dans encore deux ou trois heures si je me trompe pas, mais me connaissant, j'ai de grandes chances de le louper si je me rendors maintenant.

—

Heh, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Le pokemon, suivi d'un rendez-vous avec la « prof pokémon ».

En rejoignant les autres au labo, j'ai vite appris ce qu'elle voulait de nous : l'aider dans la récolte d'infos sur un max de pokémons possible. Pour ça, elle comptait nous confier un pokédex chacun, et nous envoyer à travers Unys en tant que dresseurs. L'idée a dû lui trotter pendant pas mal de temps, puisqu'elle s'était même embêtée à préparer nos cartes de dresseur en secret pour qu'on soit prêts au plus vite à partir. J'ai beau me sentir manipulé, je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle m'a évité pas mal de galère en me prenant de court comme ça.

Bien sûr, elle nous avait laissé le choix de refuser, hein. Mais vu comme elle nous connaît, je doute qu'elle ait pensé que ça changerait quoi que ce soit au résultat final. Ses connaissances me font même assez peur à vrai dire, vu qu'on s'attendait absolument pas à voir Bianca accepter, Tcheren et moi. J'ai beau faire des efforts, j'arrive juste pas à la voir comme le type de personne qui se lance sur les routes, encore moins en tant que dresseuse. Et en parlant d'elle, je me demande comment son père va prendre la nouvelle, surprotecteur comme il est… Hum, probablement mal. Non, sans aucun doute mal, en fait.

En tout cas, me voila de retour chez moi. Et pour la dernière fois j'espère. Notre départ est pour demain, le temps qu'on puisse se préparer et annoncer la nouvelle à nos familles. D'ailleurs, je me suis arrangé avec la prof pour qu'elle récupère tous les trucs mangeables de ma maison. Ça serait dommage de laisser tout ça pourrir, alors autant la laisser partager avec le reste du village.

Par contre, pas question de forcer ni de faire souffrir un pokémon pour élargir mon équipe. Je suis peut-être impatient d'être indépendant, mais c'est pas une raison pour emprisonner d'autres créatures. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça va faire longtemps que je traîne autour de l'étagère réservé aux livres de mon père, et je pense que j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. « Encyclopédie des pokémons d'Unys et de leurs comportements ». Un cadeau de Keteeleria à mon père si j'en crois le petit pense-bête collé sur la quatrième de couverture. Bon, on va pas se le cacher, le titre est assez longuet et le livre prend la poussière depuis plusieurs années, mais au point où j'en suis tout est bon à prendre.

Et maintenant, c'est parti pour les préparations !

PS : je me disais qu'appeler mon moustillon juste « moustillon », ça aurait été un peu triste. Puis je me suis dit : il a un coquillage accroché à sa fourrure, alors pourquoi pas le surnommer « Coquille » à la place ? Je sais, je suis absolument nul pour trouver des noms… Mais la petite bête a l'air d'aimer, alors ça me va !


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrée 3 :**

\- Sac : Check !

\- Porte-monnaie : Check !

\- Montre Vokit : Check !

\- Chaussures solides pour de longues marches : Check !

\- Carte d'Unys : Check !

\- Guide de survie en milieux sauvages : Check !

\- Encyclopédie pokémon : Check !

\- Carnet de voyage : Bien sûr que check !

\- Quelques provisions (pour moi et pour Coquille) : Double check !

Bon, je pense qu'avec tout ça je suis prêt à partir. Le point de rendez-vous a été fixé vers le début de la route 1 pour dans 15 minutes. Tcheren dit que « la professeur veut nous faire une petite démonstration de capture pokémon, juste pour être sûr ». Ça me plaît pas franchement d'assister à ce genre de scène, mais il faut bien que je mérite ma carte. Plus qu'à serrer les dents, donc.

Je me demande si Bianca viendra, finalement. Hier soir, la dispute entre elle et son père est allée loin, au point que j'ai pu entendre le vieux beugler jusque chez moi.

Quelque part, je me dis que ça serait mieux si elle était absente pour le grand départ. Ça m'énerve de l'admettre, mais je rejoins son démon de paternel là dessus : Bianca est beaucoup trop naïve et maladroite pour s'en sortir toute seule là dehors. Je sais pas ce qui a pris à Keteleeria de lui proposer de devenir une dresseuse, mais c'était une mauvaise décision, ça crève les yeux.

Bref. L'heure tourne, je dois y aller !

PS : - Note à laisser avant de partir : Check !


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrée 4 :**

\- Ici William Koll, en direct (plus ou moins) du centre pokémon d'Arabelle ! Je me trouve aujourd'hui en compagnie d'un nouveau dresseur tout à fait prometteur : William Koll ! Sa carte de dresseur toute neuve en poche, il nous vient directement du petit bourg de Renouet ! Monsieur Will, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser, s'il vous plaît !

\- Mais bien sûr, quelle est-elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'enfin marcher en tant que dresseur officiel et totalement libre ?

\- Oh, mais la réponse est toute simple, vous savez. ÇA FAIT UN DE CES PUTAINS DE BIEN !

Bon plus sérieusement. La route entre Renouet et Arabelle a été vachement longue (1-2 heures de marches environ), mais je regrette pas de l'avoir faite. Keteleeria nous a accompagné tout du long, par contre. C'était pas exactement l'idée que je me faisais d'une première journée passée en autonomie, mais ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.

En parlant de la prof, sa démonstration a été à la hauteur de mes craintes. Ça me fait encore mal au cœur rien que de repenser à ce pauvre ponchiot, surtout qu'il a souffert juste pour une simple démonstration en plus. Mais bon, pour être honnête je me vois mal lutter contre ce que le monde entier a l'air de voir comme quelque chose de totalement normal. Par contre ça m'empêchera pas d'avoir une conduite exemplaire pendant mon voyage. C'est frustrant, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Sinon, pendant que j'y pense encore : Bianca est venue finalement. Et fait franchement épatant, elle a même réussi à arriver avant Tcheren. Pour vous donner une idée d'à quel point c'est étonnant, dites vous que là où Tcheren a toujours eu au moins 10 minutes d'avance sur chacun de ses rendez-vous, sans la moindre exception, Bianca avait plutôt l'habitude d'en avoir 20 de retard. Et d'après ce que le binoclard m'a dit, elle avait l'air d'être dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse avec la prof avant qu'il ne les interrompe.

Si je devais suivre mon intuition, je dirais qu'elle a passé le reste de la nuit dernière chez la prof. Enfin, tout ça c'est beaucoup trop privé pour que ça puisse me regarder. Elle a fait son choix, donc mon boulot d'ami maintenant, c'est de la soutenir et de l'empêcher de se mettre dans trop de problèmes à la fois. La connaissant, ça va être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais bon. Par contre, j'espère qu'elle va vraiment bien, et pas qu'elle se contente juste de jouer la comédie.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Contrairement à Tcheren, elle a jamais eu de vrai coup de colère, ni de tristesse, ni de vrai instant de doute. Du jour où je l'ai rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle a toujours été ce gros rayon de soleil perpétuel. J'aimerais bien lui dire que ça sert à rien de tout intérioriser, qu'elle peut compter sur Tcheren et moi pour l'aider, surtout vu tout ce qui nous attend mais… je sais franchement pas si ça changerait quelque-chose. Plus qu'à espérer que je me trompe, et qu'elle est vraiment honnête dans son bonheur.

Sinon, on a eu droit à un autre défi de sa part sur la route. En gros, « celui qui capture le plus de pokémon gagne ». Ça a beau avoir beaucoup intéressé Tcheren, je pense que je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois. Bon, ils me considèrent quand même comme un participant, c'est juste que je vais rien faire pour remporter leur petit concours.

En parlant de ça, j'ai une autre nouvelle à annoncer : j'ai recueilli un ponchiot pendant ma pause déjeuner. Je sais, je sonne comme un gros hypocrite maintenant, mais laissez-moi m'expliquer : quand je l'ai trouvé, il était très affaibli, blessé et affamé. Je peux remercier Coquille pour avoir entendu ses gémissements et m'avoir amené à lui. Mais donc, comme vous pouvez vous en douter maintenant, je l'ai uniquement capturé pour pouvoir le soigner au centre pokémon (même si apparemment, les soins gratuits ne comptent que pour les pokémons capturés par des dresseurs, pas des pokémons sauvages qu'on ramène comme ça. Tant pis). Une fois remis sur pattes, il sera libre de retourner gambader dans les hautes herbes. Selon l'infirmière, à condition que je le laisse se reposer et que je le nourrisse correctement, je devrais même pouvoir le relâcher dès demain matin ! N'empêche, je suis content que mon premier lancer ait été pour sauver une petite bête.

Mais donc, me voila enfin à Arabelle. Je crois que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je devais avoir dans les 9 ans. C'est marrant, mais j'ai pas l'impression que l'endroit ait tant changé que ça depuis. Toujours les mêmes maisons au style vieillot, les mêmes gens (même si plus vieux, forcément) et la même tranquilité.

Oh, pendant que j'y suis ! Quand Keteleeria nous a fait visiter le centre, j'ai appris que non seulement on peut y soigner et y faire garder ses pokémons, mais qu'en plus on peut y acheter pas mal d'objets utiles pendant et en dehors des combats. Ils proposent aussi des dortoirs payants pour ceux qui n'ont vraiment pas d'autre pas d'autre choix ! Mon petit doigt me dit que ça va souvent être mon cas, d'ailleurs. Seul bémol, c'est situé en sous sol, donc je peux oublier les panoramas de nuit. Heh, au moins chaque chambre est séparée des autres, les draps sont changés tous les jours et c'est franchement pas cher.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur la tranquillité de la ville. Les gens ont l'air de se rassembler dehors, et ça devient difficile de me concentrer dans tout ce brouhaha. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe tiens. Le ponchiot reste dans le centre par contre.


End file.
